The study of the kinetic parameters of brain glycogen synthase, I and D forms, has been completed and published. It has been concluded, as in other tissues, the I form is the active form synthesizing cerebral glycogen. The amount of the enzyme in the active form and the tissue levels of glucose 6-P serve to regulate the role of glycogen synthesis.